Kizz
by Miserys Laughter
Summary: Starfire is wondering what a kiss is. StarRob CyRae fist fic
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I know it's a bit ooc but I could see them doing what I made the do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you can remember from the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an average day for the Teen Titans, or was it? To answer that question correctly we must venture inside; not really, it _was_ a normal day for them, except for the fact that Titans East had come for a visit just to say hi. Let the embarrassment begin.

"CYBORG! RAVEN!" a voice that belonged to none other than Starfire called.

"Starfire, what is it." It was more of a command, what do you expect from Raven, she was closely followed by Cyborg and then Titans East, whom the two were giving a tour of the house.

"Beastboy is crying…" Cyborg and Raven blinked "wewerewatchinganoperaofthesoapsandthenatoneparthe burstintotearssaying'Donotdoit!'AsIobservedthepersonthelargeboxthattransmitspicturesshewassaying'Iwouldneverkissyou"Iwishtoknowwhatthisactionis, could you perhaps demonstrate for me?" She gasped for breath, after she separated the words Raven blinked and had a face of what seemed to be complete horror, Cyborg was coming closer to the shade of Starfire's hair by the second.

"Yea Sparky, show Raven what ya got," Of course Bumblebee was just joking but it did not stop him from blushing. In fact when she said this Cyborg turned into a red that would put Rudolph to shame.

"S-S-Starfire, why don't you go ask Robin if he'll show you?" Cyborg said trying to get over we Bumblebee said.

"I did, but when I asked him he simply said that he had do the "training" and told me to ask friends Cyborg and Raven, then he walked away and I believe he had been bleeding in the nose area. I am doing the worrying now I am afraid he was being controlled for Rob-"

"Starfire, Robin was embarrassed, kissing is an activity that involves two people putting there lips together to express their deep feelings for each other, in this case love. You and Robin have yet to develop that kind of relationship, now that you know what a kiss is why don't you go talk to Robin and see if he really is all right." At this point Raven was pushing the alien towards Robin's room, completely over what she said earlier; Cyborg also seemed a little better when she rushed off to see Robin.

When the tour was done and Titans East was ready to leave the two said their good-byes.

"Well guys it's been fun but we should get going." This voice was Aqualad, he had on a smirk as if he had a plan, an evil plan (you will soon find out what).

"THE DEMONSRATION!" Masymenos cried out (they had been taking English lessons).

At the speed that the twins were going at the two original titans were pushed into each other. Then Raven was slammed into Cyborg with so much force that it knocked them both over. When they both landed their lips were touching (Titans East was now no where near the tower).

But that is a different story that we will tune in on later.

Starfire was now right in front of Robin's room. She was very nervous about what she would see if she opened the door, but she had to, for Robin. She pushed it open slowly and then saw something so strange that… it was… strange. She saw Robin SLEEPING! To you this is probably no big deal, but not to the princess form another planet. She _was _slightly paranoid (because she loves Robin sooooo much and would kill someone if they got too close to him, even Raven (shhhhhhh don't tell anyone it's a "secret")). She rushed into the room and grabbed Robin by the shoulders.

"Robin, you must not die! There is still so much about Earth that I do not know. Also I believe that I, I, I luve you!"

The Boy Wonder's (cough cough) eyes flew open and he shot up in bed hitting Star's head. This was an awkward situation.

"D-d-d-do you mmean love Star?"

She laughed nervously "Yes that must be what I mean! Now that I know that you are not injured I shall "get going" bye!" She rushed to the door but Robin grabbed her arm.

"Star, I feel that way too!" he said it before he could stop himself.

"You do?" he nodded

She stared at him for a moment then turned her head I way mumbling something that sounded a lot like "I do not believe you."

Robin turned her so she was facing him and then pressed his lips on her's, she then pulled her arms around his neck and the only reason that they stopped was that they needed air.

"I now fully understand what a kiss is," she kissed his cheek, "Thank you more than friend Robin."

Robin completely dumbstruck because he didn't have much experience with girls, just smiled a smile so goofy you can't even imagine how stupid he looked.

Now let us journey into the living room were are favorite dumb version of Yoda was laughing hysterically because he knew what Starfire asked Raven (due to the fact that Speedy told him) and at that exact moment he decided to go visit his two friends.

When he found them he saw Raven with a worried look on her face holding a tissues up to Cyborg's nose, which was bleed quite badly.

"Cyborg, I'm so sorry!"

"Ib's oba Raben, I mib nob hab dob sobting so bash bo."

(It's ok Raven, I might not have done something so rash though.)

"Dude, what did you do to him!" Beastboy popped out of no where.

"I slammed him into the floor face first." Raven mumbled quietly.

"Why?" Beastboy knew, oh yes, Raven could tell just by the tone of his voice, god how she hated that annoying voice.

"Because he was too close for comfort." She was now nervously rubbing her foot on the floor, which was suddenly very interesting for some reason.

"Gee Raven, I didn't know that was possible."

"Gee BB I bibn't bow bu knew abythib ab all." Beastboy did understand him and was slightly irritated.

"I can see that I'm not wanted here, I leave you two lovers alone." He then ran away.

Raven was thinking about ways she could kill him

1. Cram meat down his throat till he chokes (nah too fast)

2.Ship him to a place were the prepare meat for the stores (for a "field trip")

3.Put a spell on him so he's trapped in cow form then send him to a butcher so she could watch his death

4.Take him to the mall with Starfire, THAT'S IT, IT'S PERFECT, HE WILL PERISH!

Cyborg was getting a bit worried because Raven was smiling.

"Baven you bo ba?" her smile faded as she remember the injured man and nodded as she summoned some antibiotics and ointments and then put on a medicine pad and started to clean his nose.

Cyborg could talk a bit better now, "Hey Rae?"

"I told you not to call me that." She was concentrating on seeing if she broke his nose and Cy was going cross-eyed trying to watch her. She put a little more pressure on his nose with out realizing it.

He laughed a little bit embarrassed "Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"OW!"

"Sorry! I should have told that might sting, wait do you have any al…" she was cut off by Cyborg's finger.

"No, and I fine. I forgive you completely." The last part was spoken very quietly but the girl still heard. Then they heard something coming. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, he could not see anything so he shot where he though the thing was. Starfire then came into to view, she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Is it not a glorious day friends?"

"Starfire? Cyborg almost shot you, I might have given him a broken nose, and most of all its raining."

"Yes, but if you look past all of this badness you will find a wonderful day. Well, I must be going, goodbye!" she walked off.

"If you can look past all of the bad things happing today you really must be under the influence of drugs and or alcohol." Cyborg said this, and Raven couldn't help but smile.

"Hi guys." Robin then came out of the shadows. He was covered in lipstick marks. The boy was walking almost drunkenly towards them.

"That explains a lot." Raven whispered to Cyborg.

"I know it sounds mean but I really want the alarm to go off and see what he does. Could you imagine him in battle like that." It was Cyborg's turn to whisper Raven just shook her head looking almost dumbfounded. Key word, almost.

"Can't you just set it to go off. Like when you test to make sure it works."

Cyborg smiled evilly. "Brilliant!"

Robin wasn't listening to any of it. He was just staring at nothing. If you really want to know what he was thinking (WHICH YOU DON'T) he was thinking about what their children would look like. He had been thinking for AWHILE, he finally got to the children.

He then noticed that Cyborg was tapping at his arm. Raven was looking over his shoulder (about three feet off the ground). Suddenly the alarm went off they looked at him, he looked at them. His face was still in a dreamy state but he still said it, not as forceful, in fact he sounded as if he was drugged and a little off balance and to happy to be healthy. "Titans go."

Beastboy was trying to figure out who the criminal was but he couldn't.

"How do they do this!" He yelled out in frustration. The alarm stopped. Beastboy stopped.

"Just to tell you BB there's no villain." Cyborg said coming out of that hall and into the living room.

"Oh, were you just seeing what Robin would do? I saw Star walk by, is she on drugs and or alcohol?"

"No, she is under the impression of Robin."

"That was my 2nd guess."

"Who's the villain Beastboy? Where's Star?" Robin FINALLY got into the room; he was dragging his feet. The noise it made was quite annoying. He still had the lipstick marks.

Beastboy smiled, not a happy smile, not a sympathetic smile, an evil smile.

"She was captured," Robin's eyes went wide. "By Slade." Raven and Cyborg walked away from the suicidal green imp. The alarm went off. This startled everyone expect for Robin who was wide-eyed, well I guess it's really wide masked but that's not the point. Raven pushed the only button that Beastboy hadn't pressed and Slade came on the screen. Beastboy pouted.

The screen went to Starfire who was twisting and turning trying to break free of the ropes tied to her, she was also in a little glass cage so her star-bolts or lasers-eyes would not work. Then Slade appeared.

"Good evening Titans. I believe I have a friend of yours."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review, I won't update untill I have at least 3. Also I could use some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've lost my passion for Teen Titans ever since it was canceled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be waiting for you at the pier." His cold voice the only thing making noise. Then he was gone. Off the screen just as fast as he was on.

No one knew how to handle Robin. He was just standing there as if Slade had just stolen his girlfriend and actually told him were he was, oh wait, he did. All of the titans were not denying the fact that they were close to needing a new pair of underwear, well except Raven who was hiding behind Cyborg, only allowing the top of her head to be seen peaking out from behind her half-human shield.

"TITANS GO!" Robin bellowed at his team, Cyborg was already running down the stairs, Raven was flying a bit ahead, the elevator would be to slow. Robin grabbed Beastboy by his shirt.

"It might have been a wild guess, but don't _ever_ joke about the well being of a team member, got it?" his voice was a harsh whisper, making Beastboy turn into a mouse and nod. Robin ran off to his R-cycle. Beastboy went to change.

"Alright Titans I want all of the docks checked. If you find _anything_ that seems important contact me immediately." Robin then started his motorcycle and was off. About 40 seconds after he was gone Beastboy came into the garage and slipped into the car.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked in her monotone as Cyborg headed toward the pier. He nodded weakly.

"You can't really blame him for being so upset, dude, I mean come on, he loves the girl, I'm

sure Cyborg would be," Raven's eye twitched, "just as worked up if it were you being stolen." Cyborg's eye twitched. "Isn't that right Cy?" Raven inclined her seat (while still sitting up because she has such good posture) and slammed it down on Beastboy, then returned it to its normal place. Beastboy just smiled even though that hit really hurt.

"You really like pain, don't you? You little elf." Cybog was happy with the result he got. Beastboy looked as if he was about to kill some one, it looked hilarious.

They finally got to the docks. Robin was in head to head combat with Slade.

"Should we help?" Beastboy, who believe it or not had a serious look on his face, said this.

"He might think we're one of his minions and attack us, I think we should find Starfire." Raven had an emotionless face on.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me, but that only takes one person." Cyborg said this as the other two were getting out of the car.

"TITANS FIND STARFIRE! I'LL HANDLE SLADE!" Robin said this (no duh!). The titans looked at each other with faces that read "Well that was pointless." And were off in different directions.

"Help!" Starfire had managed to get her gag of and was trying to get some help (I bet you would never be able to guess that.)

"Starfire!" Beastboy came running towards her. "Wow this must be a new record I found you I five minutes!" He tries to get her down but he couldn't break the glass.

"Friend Beastboy, I am wondering why you do not just turn into an animal, that would be logical, yes?"

"Oh, yeah that would make a lot more senece." He turned it to a stegasousous and used his tail to break it glass, then turned into a cat and cut the ropes. Starfire said a quick thank-you and Beastboy contacted Cyborg and Raven.

"I found her." He said to the two.

"Man, does this mean we have to go help Robin?" Cyborg wasn't very keen on helping Robin, he could get a little "out of control" when it came to Slade.

"Maybe we should take Starfire back to the tower to see if she's alright, no broken bones or anything. Robin might get mad if we don't think of her health first." Raven didn't seem to want to help either.

"Excuse me friends but I am right here." Starfire waved at the communicator.

"So, Star, do you think that you can go into battle?" Beastboy asked her. She nodded. All the Titans sighed.

"Let us go find Robin." Starfire told the team.

"I kept him in view." Raven said, "I think Slade just got away…and trashed the T-car too," Cyborg's eyes went wide, "I'm kidding," Cyborg glared at her but said nothing. The all started to make their way to Robin.

THE END


End file.
